


Terms and Conditions

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith asks Pidge to the school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

“Pidge.” The girl made a noncommittal noise, eyes still focused on her computer. Without tearing her eyes away, she paused her typing with one hand to reach up and push down her headphones. “Pidge, will you go to the dance with me?”

At this, she froze. Carefully, she saved, closed her computer, and set it aside, before finally looking up at him. “ _What.”_

Keith spontaneously combusted. “I, uh- I made a bet with Lance-”

Pidge cut him off with a wave of her hand, features sinking into relief. "Say no more. I understand.” She paused for a moment, lips pursed, before she propped her chin on her hand, a smirk spreading across her face as she leaned forward.

Keith didn’t like that look.

“Am I your only option?” she asked, and the boy tensed. “If it doesn’t have to be a girl for the bet, you could ask Hunk, and I _know_ there are some girls in our grade that like you.”

He swallowed sharply, mouth suddenly dry. “Hunk is going with Shay, and Allura asked Shiro.” Keith paused for a moment, not _quite_ wanting to continue, but needing to explain. “If I asked someone I didn’t really know, then she might think…”

Pidge snorted, and thankfully filled in the blanks. “You don’t want go give anyone the wrong impression.” At Keith’s rapid, relieved nod, she pursed her lips in contemplation. “Well, I wasn’t really planning on going. Dances like that really aren’t my _thing.”_

His heart sank to its knees. Shit. Either he was going to lose this challenge (NOT an option), or ask someone he didn’t know, but he also really didn’t-

“However,” Pidge’s firm voice stopped his internal panic. “I **will** go with you… but on one condition.”

Keith frowned. Terms and Conditions from Pidge were rarely good. “ _What_ condition?”

She grinned, steepling her fingers in front of her as she leaned back. “I want to examine your bike. _Including_ taking it apart.”

…That was a difficult proposition. Keith’s hover bike was his pride and joy. The idea of seeing it in pieces was nigh-painful, but if Pidge could take it apart, she could put it back together again. Hopefully. “If you can’t put it back together, you have to pay to get it fixed.”

“Deal.” Pidge stuck out her hand and they shook on it. “Just… don’t expect a lot of dance skill out of me.” She grimaced.

Keith huffed, shaking his head. “I can’t either.” Very slightly, the corners of his mouth curled up. “Lance didn’t challenge me about that. Nothing says we have to.”

Pidge laughed. “I like the way you think, Keith~.”


End file.
